


Get Help

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: The children laughed as they escaped the hall, hitching up their horses and taking off toward the woods. The girl looked behind her, making sure Lord Stark's guards weren't trailing them, a cheer of victory passing her lips when she saw they were in the clear."C'mon, Elin," Robb called, laughter clear in his tone. "You're being too slow, we'll be caught for sure."
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous said: Could you do an imagine of Robb Stark goes riding with you and falls from his horse gets hurt say breaks his legs and you comfort him until help arives
> 
> Requests are open on Tumblr (under the same name) - come send a request!

The children laughed as they escaped the hall, hitching up their horses and taking off toward the woods. The girl looked behind her, making sure Lord Stark's guards weren't trailing them, a cheer of victory passing her lips when she saw they were in the clear.

"C'mon, Elin," Robb called, laughter clear in his tone. "You're being too slow, we'll be caught for sure."

The young girl rolled her eyes and kicked the horse gently in the sides, but it simply snorted at her efforts. Instead of speeding its gait it simply stomped against the fallen leaves on the forest floor. A laugh escaped her at the horse's impatience."I can't get him to go any faster! He's too old for these adventures!"

Robb cackled and kicked his horse in the sides, spurring it faster still. The brown stallion neighed loudly before he reared up, bucking Robb from its back and taking off deep into the woods. The boy fell to the ground, a crumpled lump among the scarlet foliage. His scream shocked his companion, tearing through the woods, raw and painful and so very unlike Robb that her heart clenched in her chest.

"Robb!"

Elin jumped from her old horse's back and hurried over to him. She slowed and fell beside him, horror filling her when she saw the crooked way his leg was turned before him.

"It's broken," he cried, clutching just above the twisted limb. "My leg!"

Elin nodded and suddenly she was very sorry that they weren't being followed. She blinked and tried to think of all the ways she'd seen men stabilize their broken limbs, of how her brother treated his own broken leg, but she couldn't think through the fear that clouded her mind. Everything she knew was pulled from her with Robb's broken sobs.

"I-I'll go get help," She stammered, climbing to her feet. "I'll be right back!"

Robb shook his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. He reached toward her desperately. "No! No, please don't leave me!"

"It'll only be a -"

"Please," he begged, his face red and blotchy. "Elin, please!"

Elin nodded. "Okay."

She sank back down beside him, feeling him lean heavily against her side. His sobs still left him, less consistently then, and he let out an occasional grunt of pain when he tried to readjust to get comfortable. Elin did the only thing she knew to do in this kind of situation - she pet his hair and shushed him, just like her mother did she was sad or hurting.

They sat beneath the Weirwood trees for hours, praying to any of the Gods, Old or New, that someone would come for them soon.

As day faded to black a voice cut through the forest, calling out to any who would listen.

"Robb! Elin!"

Elin gasped and looked down at Robb, who'd fallen asleep against her shoulder. She shook him lightly. "Robb, someone's calling us."

"OVER HERE!" Robb cried. "We're over here!"

Suddenly the pounding of hooves surrounded them. Lord Eddard Stark's face was stoic, more than usual, and very much unamused. It was nothing compared to Elin's father's worried, pale expression.

"Elin," her father's voice scolded. "This is where you've been."

The young girl nodded, shame filling her at her father's words. She'd dwell on that later, she decided, and spoke directly to the man watching them curiously from atop his steed. "Lord Stark, Robb's leg... it's broken!"

Eddard unmounted his horse and inspected Robb's leg quickly. He confirmed their suspicions and then he leaned down to scoop his boy up in his arms, careful of his leg. "Let's get you to the maester."

Robb nodded against his father's chest, but his eyes were glued to his friend. "Father, can - can Elin come, too?"

"Robb -"

"Please," Robb begged. "She helped me."

Eddard sighed, his eyes shifting over to the young girl wringing her hands in front of her, then to her father who gave a small smile and a solitary nod.

"Aye," Eddard relented. "She can come."

Eddard situated Robb on the back of his steed and then helped Elin up behind him, smiling discretely as he watched Robb relax into her embrace. He gripped the reins in his glove and led them back to the toward the castle.


End file.
